


I've Got You (older!Damian)

by MorganSunflowers



Series: Batfamily Reader oneshots and stories [26]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Damian Wayne Feels, Damian Wayne Has a Heart, Damian Wayne Needs a Hug, Damian is Robin, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Good Dog Titus (DCU), Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Jason Todd Swears, Major Character Injury, Nightmares, Oblivious Dick Grayson, Overprotective Damian Wayne, Secret Relationship, Worried Damian Wayne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-04 00:55:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21188864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganSunflowers/pseuds/MorganSunflowers
Summary: Damian finds the woman he has come to love beaten and exhausted. They have a secret relationship never truly confessing that they love the other. Unexpectedly only Jason knows





	I've Got You (older!Damian)

I searched for Y/N she hasn't been answering my calls or text. Father sent me to find her. I stand on a the highest building in Gotham kneeling. I use my spy-contact's zooming in to search for her. Todd, knelt next to me only he knows of my relationship with, Y/N. I'm not ready to tell my father or Richard 

"what do you want, hood?" 

"to tell you to chill the fuck out she's fine besides she's better than you in every way"

"You know nothing for all we know she could be beaten or perhaps worse"

"what the hell could be worse?"

"she's seeing someone else then I have no purpose in her life" 

He laughed I hit him I saw Y/N bloody and beat up. No this is so much worse! We ran to her she smiled at me 

"Dammit, H/N! Don't you dare ever do something like this again! Must you always be so reckless!"

"c-can w-we g-o ho-me"

Jason and I helped her to the Bat-cave we helped her sit on the stretcher. I stood away from her as, Alfred looked after her wounds. Richard, walked in 

"Y/N, you alright sis you look like hell?" 

"I'm g-good" 

"go rest up your on bench for the rest of the week" my father said 

Y/N, painfully stood and went to her room I want to help her. I want to hold her and tell her that I am here for her, that I love her. I haven't had the opportunity to tell her of how I feel. I stood in my room looking out the window. Rain pouring down I hear thundering and lightning. Titus walked up he sat I pet him. I hear groaning, beloved! I went to her room. I faintly hear her stutter and crying? I opened the door seeing, Y/N's arm's wrapped around herself shaking. I quickly held her holding her close

"shhh shhh my love I'm here, I'm here you're safe" 

She wrapped her arm's around me sobbing

"shhh shhh I'll take care of you I've got you, darling you're safe I'm here" I mumbled

I kissed her face I laid the blanket on us she tightly wrapped her arm's around me. She sniffed Titus jumped in bed next to her. She smiled tears still falling from her face. I kissed her face 

"sorry, Dami I didn't" I touched her face 

"don't apologize for anything rest you are in pain and must rest" 

Dick's P. O. V 

I went to, Damian's room I knocked 

"little D come on I'm Home and miss my little bird" 

I opened the door no Damian or Titus I hear scratching on Y/N's door. I opened Titus! Ran out. What the hell happened last night?! I looked in Y/N's bed her arm's wrapped around Damian! Ok did definitely did not see that coming


End file.
